No need to say goodbye
by Aereal
Summary: War is coming and they will be a part of it, one way or another. A sweet parting. Short fluffy one-shot.


**No need to say goodbye**

**Post-BV Songfic Challenge **

**Issued by: the awesome Owlkin**

**Song: The Call by Regina Spektor**

**3 3 3**

**This is short and fluffy stories aren't exactly my strong point, but I think it will do. Originally I was thinking of doing a Laren X Stevic story, but I wasn't feeling imaginative enough to get past my "but she betrayed Karigan!" feelings. Hah, sometimes I have different perspectives that fight with each other. Anyway, enjoy! **

**3 3 3**

_It started out as a feeling _

_Which then grew into a hope _

_Which then turned into a quiet thought _

_Which then turned into a quiet word _

_And then that word grew louder and louder _

_'Til it was a battle cry _

_I'll come back when you call me _

_No need to say goodbye _

Alton smiled gently down at Estral as he wiped a solitary tear from her cheek. Somehow the loss of her voice had made them grow even closer; without talking they knew what the other was thinking. But knowing her more intimately only made it harder for him to watch as she grew thinner and paler. Without her beautiful voice she was only a shadow of her former self. He smoothed down the wisps of her golden hair that flew in the breeze.

"My love, I will be back before you know it. The king wants the Lord-Governors together for a war conference, and you and I both know the best chance of getting your voice back is to defeat Mornhavon. Our magical knowledge is too limited; even the library at Selium had nothing that could help. I will visit the archives at the castle; perhaps that may help us to find some forgotten scroll. We won't give up until you sing as beautifully as before." She had to kiss him for that; he was so sweet and unfailingly determined in his search for a cure. His lips quirked up in a smile. "Perhaps we shall start a new trend. Silent singing. If I managed to fool Fergal and Tegan, the whole of Sacor City would be trying to imitate it in a week" She shoved him sideways, grimacing but unable to hide her improving mood.

_Just because everything's changing _

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before _

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are _

_As you head off to the war _

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light _

_You'll come back when it's over _

_No need to say goodbye _

_You'll come back when it's over _

_No need to say goodbye _

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her good ear gently. "Estral, I know we said no sad goodbyes, because I won't be gone long, but I honestly don't know what I would do without you. You are the song that weaves my life together, the harmony in my wall. You are so special to me." She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Looking up at his blue-grey eyes, she knew hers held the same message back to him. She paused and blinked, looking at him intently and tightening her grip around his waist. He gauged her mood for a moment. "Yes I will talk to Karigan for you. For both of us. And I will say hello to Mel, and all the Green Riders, as I promised I would." She smiled, satisfied, and rested her face against his strong shoulder. She was lucky to have a friend like him, and when she had made peace with Karigan again, now that her best friend had returned, she would feel like her life was nearly alright again.

_Now we're back to the beginning _

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet _

_But just because they can't feel it too _

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget _

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger _

_'Til they're before your eyes _

_You'll come back when they call you _

_No need to say goodbye _

_You'll come back when they call you _

_No need to say goodbye_

Estral watched Alton ride down the road until he was no more than a speck on the horizon. She turned and saw Dale emerge from the mess tent and waved, smiling slightly. He would return, and until he did, they had a war to prepare for. She hummed a lilting tune inside her head as she walked towards the wall. It was the same tune she had heard Alton whistle off-key this morning as he packed his gear for the journey. Even the thought of him made her giggle silently. Well, where there was a heart there was a hope, and she was lucky enough to have his.


End file.
